Naruto's Pokemon Journey
by Aisu-Kaze-Kage-Raikou
Summary: My own version of the popular 'Naruto gets thrown into the Pokémon world'. Hope you all like it! Naruto is Overpowered until Johto. Discontinued.


**Hey. I have been debating on whether or not I should post this story for a while now. Thanks to Alexsej36 I have decided to do such. Thanks for the encouragement and support Alex!**

 **Feel free to tell me what I've done wrong, things that need to be changed or improved upon, or things that you'd like to see happen in this story.**

 **Yes, Naruto is Overpowered, but not forever. By the time the Silver Conference comes around he won't be the only one who is so powerful.**

 **But anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.**

III

Naruto knelt on the ground, surrounded by all of his fallen comrades. He had won the battle and had managed to re-seal all of the Bijuu into himself but he felt like crying. All of that effort put into saving the world from Nagato, then Obito, then Madara, and finally Kaguya, all of it wasted. The world was a barren wasteland, no one alive but himself. It had been destroyed in the multiple battles that were waged across it.

He was sorry that Obito had died, just when he had finally gotten through to him too, and he had started to fight on their side. Madara was an evil, merciless bastard. Naruto could only hope that he stayed dead. Likely, as Naruto knew that he would never revive the evil Uchiha!

" **Kit, we have a way that could send you back through time. Back to when you were six, before this mess started. You could save everyone. Would you like to do that?"** Kurama asked him.

"Of course I would! Did you even need to ask?" Naruto asked, getting excited at the prospect.

" **Probably not, but I did so anyway. Get ready, Kit. We're going to surf time!"** Kurama said and suddenly he was pulled into a black void.

He felt the sensation of falling, then he was tugged in another direction. "Um, Kurama?" he asked.

" **Well, that's not supposed to happen. My only guess is that a god is doing this because he needs your help. That or he's angry that you're breaking the laws of time,"** Kurama said.

"So, what can I do?" Naruto asked.

" **Nothing. Gods are stronger than us. We cannot do anything. You are at their mercy,"** Son Goku said.

" _Indeed. My name is Arceus and I am a Pokémon. That is all you need to know about me for now. I am bringing you to my world, the World of Pokémon, so that you can help save it. There are a few evil organizations in my world that wish to either end humanity, humanity and Pokémon, just Pokémon, rebuild the world in their image, or enslave Pokémon. I don't think that the Chosen One is enough to stop them. But don't worry, you shall have your most precious people and even a lost friend to help you. I will still allow you to turn six so that your ignorance does not make anyone suspicious. Good luck and please help the Chosen One,"_ a voice said.

"Um, okay. Can do," Naruto said and suddenly he was in a forest surrounded by a group of weird wild animals that he assumed were Pokémon.

Many of them pounced on him in happiness, though a few hung back, either because they were reserved or afraid of what he would say to them.

Naruto for his part grinned. "I'm guessing that you're my friends?" he asked.

Most nodded, but two, a fiery lizard with a flame on his tail (he was yellow) and a weird creature that looked like a purple, gray and white lit candle, flinched and looked down.

"Yes, Naruto, we are your friends. We were told what we are and what our mission is. We will tell you who is who and what," said a female voice that spoke from a green thing with a leaf coming from her head.

"I'm Sakura and I'm a Chikorita," She said, smiling at him.

"I'm Sai, a Mudkip." Sai said this with his usual creepy smile.

"Kakashi, Electrike." Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

"Tenzo, Treeko." Naruto looked at him in surprise. Why wasn't he using the name Yamato? Oh, right. That was only a code name and he didn't have to use it anymore.

"I'm Hinata and I'm a Glaceon." She gave him a soft smile, though she was looking as if she regretted something.

"Kiba, a Growlithe." Kiba said this with his usual fanged smirk.

"Shino, Venonat." Shino, for whatever reasons, still had on the goggles that hid his eyes.

"Kurenai, I'm a Shieldon." She seemed sad, but hopeful. He understood. If they were dead and they were here, might not others who were dead before the war be here too?

"Ino, I'm a gorgeous Sylveon." Ino said this with a smirk, as if no one could question her beauty.

"Shikamaru, call me Shika. I'm a Stantler." His friend still looked lazy, though he now had a serious look to him that only the war made him have.

"Choji, I'm a Makuhita." Choji said this with a wide grin.

"Hey, I'm Asuma and I'm a Mankey." Well, no one expected that.

Everyone turned to stare at the Mankey and Kurenai and Team 10 hugged him. Kurenai looked as if her hopes had just come true. He hugged them back.

"Konohamaru, I'm a Chimchar!" Konohamaru said this in an excited manner, as if he couldn't wait to try his new body out. Besides, he'd been told that he could breath fire. What boy didn't want to breath fire?

"Lee, I'm a Hitmonlee! Yosh!" Lee said this in his normal voice, which meant loudly. He also gave his usual thumbs up.

"Tenten, Dratini," she said, feeling pretty down. She missed Neji and couldn't stand not being with him. She loved him, dammit!

"No one can forget me! I'm Gai, a Hitmonchan!" Gai copied his clone- I mean student.

"Tsunade, Sableye." She looked a little bored, as though wondering when she would get to hit stuff, or people. Though she was smiling proudly at Naruto.

"Shizune, Skrelp." Shizune was a bit more chipper than her teacher. She, too, was smiling at Naruto. Though hers was more fond than proud.

"Moegi, I'm a Ralts!" She posed in her 'Konohamaru Corps' pose.

"Don't forget me! I'm Udon, I'm a Squirtle!" He also posed.

"Gaara, Trapinch." He said this with very little emotion, though Naruto could see a smile directed at him from Gaara.

"Temari, Cacnea." She was sneaking glances at Shika, though most of them saw that. Shika didn't for whatever reason.

Shika felt a chill go up his spine. He didn't know what and he didn't know where, but something was going to happen and it might not be good for him.

"Kankaru, Duskull." Kankaru looked eager to get to battling.

"Minato, Torchic." He was leaned into a red fox with six tails, both of them smiling at Naruto. Naruto's eyes started to water. Could it be? Could they really be here with him?

"Kushina, Vulpix." That was it. That was all he needed to hear before he launched himself at them. It might have been painful to them in their new forms if he was still seventeen, but with his new six year old body they easily dealt with it. Besides, they were Ninja! They'd dealt with worse! When he pulled back he looked at the unnamed Pokémon.

"Itachi, Buizel." This was said with no expression on his face. The yellow lizard twitched and looked angry and hopeful all at the same time. Suspicions started to form in Naruto's head about who the lizard was.

"The Great Jiraiya, I'm an awesome Poliwag!" The pervert got into a stupid pose that didn't look as impressive as he wanted because he had no arms. That, and he was a tadpole. Tsunade gave him a push and he fell over. He got back up, looking angry.

"What was that for?!" he yelled. She just smirked at him and didn't reply. He turned away, huffing.

"Haku, Sneasle." If she was hoping to get overlooked she was very disappointed. At first they looked at her in shock, then Naruto gave her a blinding smile.

"I knew that we'd be friends in another life!" he said.

She chuckled. "Indeed," she said.

Finally the group seemed to be waiting on a bipedal Jackal, the yellow lizard and the candle thing. The Jackal got a soft smile on his face and spoke first.

"Riolu, Neji."

Everyone who was close to Neji had tears spring in their eyes, but none were even close to Naruto, who launched himself at Neji and proceeded to apologize profusely for letting him die.

"Naruto, you did not do it. I chose to die for you. So that pretty much cements my letting you order me around here, doesn't it?" Neji asked.

Naruto nodded, pulling away and wiping his eyes. This let the others crowd Neji and hug him.

Naruto looked at the last two. Despite what people thought, he wasn't stupid. If they didn't want to say who they were then that meant that they felt guilty or were afraid of angering the others. Which pretty much meant that they were Sasuke and Obito.

"Okay, I bet that Sasuke's the lizard and Obito is the candle thing. Am I right?" he asked.

The others narrowed their eyes at this statement, though Sakura and Kakashi looked hopeful and fearful at the same time.

The two stiffened, but nodded. "I'm a Charmander. I was told that my unusual color makes me a Shiny," Sasuke said.

"I'm a Litwick," said Obito.

Naruto gained a huge grin on his face. "Welcome to the team, all of you! I can't wait for our role in this world, helping the Chosen One!" Whoever that was. Arceus didn't tell him. "The next few years until I'm Seventeen again are going to be Hell, so get ready!" he said. They instantly cheered and got ready for training.

The first thing that he did was put gravity seals on them that would automatically increase the weight as soon as they were used to the previous weight. For Gai and Lee, that was a lot of weight.

Then they began to work on their moves. They worked on sustaining them for as long as possible, then to make them stronger.

After that he had them work on type resistance training. Sakura was hit by fire attacks for example, Sasuke was hit by water, and Sai was hit by grass.

Going on in between this was speed training, making them move faster even with the weights on. Gai and Lee took to this like Ducks to water, seeing as this is what they did even before they came to this world.

They had even found out that they could still use their Jutsu, making them very happy. It also came in handy when they went to far and needed to be healed.

Naruto was able to train them all one on one because of his clones. They also came in handy.

Each one had advice for Naruto on how to train in specific areas and he heeded most of it. Though Gai and Lee telling him to put green spandex suits on everyone got ignored, causing everyone else to sigh in relief and the duo to look disappointed.

But let's just say this: eleven years of training + no interruptions = VERY STRONG POKEMON! (I'm not using Levels. But they are now way above Champion level.)

Soon though, they were told to go start their Journey.

III

Naruto looked up into the trees as he began his journey to Pallet Town so that he could get registered as a Pokémon Trainer. He watched as a flock of Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's flew over head, some looking down and cawing to him in greeting, recognizing him as the 'Protector of the Forests'. He smiled and waved to them.

He had had a dream that had told him that it was time for him to start on his Journey. Arceus would then disable the function on the Pokedex that would automatically send any extra Pokemon to the Professor. Although, if he was lucky he could prove that he could handle many Pokémon at once and get his carry limit increased. That way he could hide Arceus' meddling for awhile.

He was wearing a new outfit, given to him by Arceus, who thought that it went well with his attitude. His outfit was very different than his old outfit in his old world. He wore black pants and a blood red T-shirt, both were fairly loose letting him move freely. Two Poke Belts that could hold twelve each crisscrossed around his waist, the belt also had room for a Pokedex and a few other things like a Flashlight. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and a necklace that could hold twelve Pokeballs.

He was only using the two belts and part of the necklace currently as he only had thirty one Pokémon. He planned on catching five others to fill up his slots, but wouldn't yet.

Where he got the Pokeballs from was simple, Arceus gave them to him.

He looked back over the past eleven years and knew that he'd learned a lot. He'd questioned the wild, released and abandoned Pokémon about this world and found out quite a lot. He also traveled around these forests often and so had come across Pallet Town, Viridian City and Viridian Forest often. He knew his was around for a little way.

If he got lost, well he had a map. That and he had his clones, they could scout for him.

At the moment he had Neji walking next to him. Neji was now a Lucario and was very proud of his strength, though he was not arrogant about it.. "Naruto, are you excited for your Journey?" he asked.

Naruto smiled at Neji. "It's everyone's Journey. But yeah, I am. I can't wait to finally travel this world. We've spent eleven years living in the forest with no contact with humans, living off of stories of other Pokémon that we've come across. I'm ready for more human contact," he said.

He had calmed down a lot over the years. Then he grinned. "I can't wait to challenge the Pokemon League and see how strong we've become!" he said.

Neji smiled softly. "Yes, I can't wait either. Neither can the others. All of us are very strong and we want a challenge. I will freely admit however that Sasuke, Obito and Kakashi are the strongest. Don't use them for a useless battle that you know won't challenge them. The League, however, might challenge us," he said.

Naruto hummed in response.

They took their time getting to Pallet Town, but they got there soon. Neji activated his Byakugan discreetly and located the lab. Cutting off the Chakra to his eyes Neji led Naruto to it.

"Thanks, Neji. Return for now," Naruto said, recalling Neji and he walked up to the lab. He rang the doorbell and waited.

The door opened to reveal an old man with a kind face. He was wearing a lab coat. "Yes? How may I help you, young man?" he asked.

Naruto smiled. "Are you Prof. Oak?" he asked. The man nodded. "Great! I was wondering if you could help me get Registered as a Trainer?" he asked.

Oak smiled. He waved Naruto inside and led him into part of his lab. "Of course I can do that. What's your name?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered.

"Your age?" Oak asked.

"I'm Seventeen," Naruto said.

"Any Type preference?" he asked.

"No. Various," Naruto said.

"I see that you have Pokeballs on your belts, do you have a Pokemon?" Oak asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"Please show me so that I can register it as your Starter," Oak said.

Naruto nodded and quickly decided who he would register as his official Starter. Deciding, he pulled out Neji. Neji looked at Naruto in a question. "I have to register you as my Starter," Naruto answered.

Neji looked touched as Oak registered Neji as his Starter. Naruto recalled Neji and waited as Oak finished.

Finally, Oak turned to him. "Okay, before I officially register you I need to give you a test. Please complete this as soon as possible," he said, handing Naruto a test booklet.

Naruto grabbed it, feeling like crying because he sucked at tests. Looking through it however he perked up. This test would be easy!

Ten minutes later he was done, surprising Prof. Oak. "Already?! It took everyone else half an hour! Well, let me look through it," he said, grabbing the test back.

Looking through it he nodded and graded it. Once done he smiled at Naruto. "You've done well. 100%!" he said.

Naruto grinned. "Thank you," he said, privately thinking that that was the first written test that he'd passed. Finally!

Oak rubbed his chin, looking at all of the Pokeballs on Naruto's holders. "You seem confidant that you can handle a lot of Pokémon at once," he said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I've lived in the forest for the last eleven years. I've taken care of everyone there and helped to train over fifty Pokémon at once because they wanted to be stronger. I can handle it," he said.

Oak nodded thoughtfully. "Well then, I suppose that I can raise your carrying limit up to eight full teams of Pokémon. Though you can only use up to six in a battle. If you abuse that privilege then I will set you back down to one full team," he said.

Naruto nodded, happy that his plans to hide Arceus' meddling for awhile were a success. "Thank you, sir," he said.

Oak smiled at nodded. He finished typing in things and then handed a programmed Pokedex to Naruto.

Naruto took it and placed it into a pocket on his belt. "Thank you, sir," he repeated.

"You're welcome, Naruto. Good luck on your Journey," Oak said.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks. Hey, why are there three Pokeballs in that machine?" he asked.

Oak smiled. "Those are for the new Trainers that I'm sending on their Journey today. Those are the normal Kanto starters," he said.

"Ah. Well, thank you, Professor. See you later!" Naruto said and he left the lab. He passed a snobbish looking kid that pushed him out of the way to get inside.

Naruto clenched his fists in anger before he calmed down. 'Man, he reminds me of the Old Sasuke,' he thought as he continued to leave the town.

" **Yes, he does remind me of the Old Sasuke. But he is not our problem, so leave him be,"** Kurama stated.

Naruto nodded. Upon reaching the edge of town he bumped into a woman. Not literally because he spun out of the way before he hit her. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah, sorry ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going. My name's Naruto Uzumaki," he said.

The woman giggled. "It's alright, dear. My name's Delia Ketchum. My son is starting his Journey today so I was trying to pack his bag with a few berries that could help him out on his Journey. But I can't seem to find any," she said, now frowning.

Naruto rummaged through his bag and pulled out a container of berries. "Here. It's an apology for almost bumping into you. I hope that his Journey goes well. What's his name?" he asked.

"Ash. Would you like to meet him?" she asked, taking the berries with a smile and thanks.

"Sure, why not? I'm not in any hurry," Naruto said with a smile. This woman reminded him of his mother with her kindness.

She smiled wider and led him to her house. She called out once they were inside. "Ash! Get up, we have a visitor!"

In minutes they heard footsteps on the stairs and a fully dressed ten year old boy came down the stairs. "Hi, Mom. Who's this?" he asked.

Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am officially starting my Journey today," he said.

Ash's eyes lit up. "Really? Which Pokémon did you get from the Professor?" he asked.

"None. I already had my own Pokémon. I've had them for eleven years now. We've been through a lot together," Naruto said.

"Cool! Can I see one, please?" Ash asked.

Naruto smiled again. "Sure. Hinata, come meet a new friend," he called, releasing Hinata the Glaceon.

She looked around before spotting Ash. She looked at Naruto. "So, you've met a ten year old? Is he starting on his Journey today? Is he going to be your Rival?" she asked.

He could understand her, but nobody else could. To not reveal that he could understand Pokémon, Naruto said, "Hinata, meet Ash Ketchum. He's a New Pokémon Trainer today. He doesn't have his Pokémon yet, but he will soon. Although," Naruto looked at his watch. "You're late to collect your Pokémon," he said.

"Ahhh! I'll be back, Mom!" Ash yelled as he ran outside and down the road.

Naruto and Delia laughed. "My boy, so scatterbrained. Oh well, he'll learn. Naruto, can I ask you for a favor?" Delia asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Can I ask you to teach Ash?" she asked, looking up at him with a pleading expression.

Naruto sighed. "I won't follow him around. But I will teach him and mentor him whenever I meet him. Will that do?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him with curiosity. Why would he agree to this?

Delia smiled. "Thank you. I'm very grateful. Here, as thanks I will pack you some dinner," she said.

His eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. "Thank you! A proper dinner! I've been living on my own cooking for a long time now and I would be grateful to have a real dinner!" he said happily.

Hinata and Delia giggled. Hinata understood. He'd been living off of berries and Pokémon food for the past eleven years, except for those rare times that he'd tried to cook normal food, which turned out nearly inedible. So for him to get something cooked that was edible was very rare and very welcomed.

She rummaged in the fridge before she handed him a container. It was the same container that he'd handed her. He guessed that she had swapped containers.

"Thank you. I won't forget your kindness," he said as he left.

Hinata rubbed up against his leg as they walked down the road. "She was very nice, wasn't she? And that Ash boy that you have to mentor now has a lot of work to do," she said. As you can see, she'd lost all of her shyness. Part of that was because she had not seen her clan in years, besides Neji, and they were not constantly putting her down. Though she did miss her sister.

"Yes, she was very nice. Yeah, I have a lot of work ahead of me with that boy. Still, at least he's not a snob. Nor does he seem arrogant. Though that might change, if he realizes the potential that I see in him and he becomes very strong. Strong enough to win most of the time. He has the potential to reach Elite Level," Naruto observed.

She nodded. Looking down at her he noticed a bulge in her stomach. Now, the Naruto of old would think that she was eating a lot more than normal. But he knew that she hadn't eaten more than normal. He also knew that she had been sneaking off with Kiba a lot lately.

He stopped and crouched down. He smiled. "So, when's the egg due?" he asked.

She gasped. "How did you know?" she asked.

He snorted. "Please, Hinata, I'm not stupid anymore. I am also very knowledgeable about Pokémon. I can tell," he said, still with a smile on his face.

She blushed and looked down. "In about a week. I know that you're not stupid. I'm not the only one though," he said.

Naruto nodded, thinking it over the ones who had been sneaking away lately. Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Asuma and Kurenai, Kakashi and Shizune, Shika and Temari, Gaara and Haku(Now _that_ he never saw coming!), Ino and Choji, Minato and Kushina(They'd told him to call them that, as it would be odd for him to call out 'Mom' or 'Dad' in a battle), and Kono and Moegi. Hmm, interesting.

He smiled again. "Well, I'm happy for you," he said.

Her head whipped up in shock. She'd been sure that he'd be angry that she'd chosen Kiba over him after she'd become a Pokémon. I mean, it wasn't like she could be with Naruto anymore! "You are? You're not mad that I chose Kiba?" she asked.

He laughed softly. "Hinata, it's not like you could be with me anymore, so of course I'm glad that you found someone else. I'm most definitely not mad!" he said.

She grinned and leaped upon him, nuzzling him happily, thanking him over and over again. He laughed and told her that it was no problem.

She let him up a minute later. He pet her head and she purred happily. "Alright, let's continue," he said.

She nodded and they continued down the road.

III

They made it to Viridian City very quickly, though they had looked for Pokémon to catch. In the end Naruto had decided to not catch any because they seemed average. He didn't want average Pokémon.

He decided to get his Pokémon looked at by the Nurse Joy of the City. He wanted Hinata checked especially. He wanted to make sure that she had the very best of care, just like all of the other girls besides Tsunade. Because they were probably with egg too.

He walked up to the nurse, who looked up at his approach. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked with a smile.

He returned her smile with his own. "I would like my Pokémon checked up on, please. I know that Hinata here is with egg and I suspect that some of my others are too. Could you please make sure that they're alright?" he asked.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Of course. Hand me them and I will check on them. You should probably be there too, so that they won't be afraid," she said.

Naruto nodded and was led into the back where she had the equipment for what she needed to do.

He released the girls one by one and explained things to them. They nodded, though some looked annoyed at his being overprotective of them, though they did look touched too. It also turned out that Ino was not with egg.

When she was done checking them, Nurse Joy turned to him with a smile. "Your Pokémon are in very good health. Just don't let them battle until a week after they have the egg and they'll be fine. Tell me, how do you take care of them? They are in very good health," she asked.

He smiled. "I just feed them wild berries, fruits, vegetables and give them fresh water daily. That's all I do," he said.

"Well, that is very effective. Keep doing that. Well, let me take care of the rest of your Pokémon," she said.

He nodded and gave her the rest of them. She looked at him sharply. "How many Pokémon are you allowed to carry?" she asked in a severe voice.

"Relax, please. Prof. Oak has allowed me to carry up to forty eight Pokémon. Up to eight full teams he said," Naruto said.

"And if I asked him, what would he say?" she asked.

"What I just told you. Would you like me to call him for you? I have an X-Transceiver that I can call him with," Naruto said calmly, able to understand why she didn't believe him. It was pretty rare, if not unheard of, for a Trainer to be allowed to carry that many Pokémon at once.

She smiled at him again. "No. If you are willing to let me call him then I believe you. Alright, I will call ahead of you to warn all of the Nurse Joy's so that you don't have to go through this again," she said and she checked on the rest of his Pokémon, healing the ones that needed it.

Naruto watched in awe. Before this he'd been forced to let Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade to heal them when they were injured. So watching Nurse Joy heal them was interesting. He turned to the door as he heard a voice address the Nurse.

"Mom, can I please go on my Journey now? I don't want to be just 'another Nurse Joy'. I'm not saying that you're not great and all, but Jenny and I want to go on a Journey!" a girl said as she came into the room.

She looked to be the daughter of this Nurse Joy, and seeing as she called the Nurse 'Mom', it made sense to assume that she was the Nurse's daughter.

Nurse Joy sighed. "Ruby, I can't let you go until you get a Pokémon and you have someone strong to accompany you," she said.

"But I have a Pokémon! I just caught it!" Ruby argued.

"What is it?" Joy asked, curious. She wasn't mad, just curious.

"A Spearow!" Ruby revealed happily.

Joy blinked, then sighed. "It figures that she would get such a nasty Pokémon for a Starter and be so happy about it," she mumbled in such a low voice that Naruto could barely hear.

He had to hide a snicker. It sounded an awful lot like him when he was younger in his first world. Boy did Kushina scold him about many of those fights and adventures. Especially when Haku told her about his fight with her and Zabuza.

Joy raised her voice back to normal volume. "That still leaves a strong Trainer to accompany you," she said.

Ruby's shoulders slumped. "Yeah. I'm never gonna find someone strong. The only ones who pass through here at this time of year are beginners," she said.

Naruto saw Joy look guilty before she covered it up. He surveyed Ruby. She wore her hair down so that it fell loose to the middle of her back. She was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. The shirt had a Pokeball design on the front. She looked like she held promise. He wouldn't mind traveling with the two. He needed companions anyway.

Before she could turn away Naruto stopped her. "Wait," he said.

She turned to him, still looking disappointed, but now also curious. "Yes?" she asked.

He looked at her with kind eyes. "Does your friend also have a Pokémon?" he asked.

"Yeah, a Pikachu," she said, confused.

He turned to Nurse Joy. "Do you believe that I have strong Pokémon?" he asked.

Both looked shocked, but Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, I do," she said.

"Do you believe that she would be safe with me?" he asked.

He could see hope and delight in Ruby's eyes. Again, Nurse Joy nodded.

Naruto smiled. "Would you put in a good word for me with Officer Jenny?" he asked.

"Let me get this straight, you're willing to bring our daughters with you on your Journey?" Nurse Joy asked as if she couldn't believe it. Ruby looked the same way.

He nodded. "Yes. She shows promise as a Trainer. And she managed to catch a Pokémon with no help. That scores points in my book. I'll take them," he said.

Ruby launched herself at him, thanking him over and over again. He chuckled and said, "Don't mention it."

She let him go with a blush. "I'll go tell her right away!" she said, ready to run off. She stopped when Naruto spoke.

"Hold on, we'll go together. That way if Officer Jenny wants to give me a test, she can," he said.

Nurse Joy handed the Pokecenter to her assistants and went with them. She wanted to see this.

They found Jenny and her daughter easily. They were at the Station. Naruto introduced himself and told her that he was willing to let her daughter accompany him, saying that he was a strong Trainer.

"I am willing to let you test me to see if my claims are true," he said.

Jenny nodded and they went to a battle field. "How many Pokemon do you have?" Jenny asked.

"Plenty for a six on six battle if that is what you want," Naruto said.

Jenny nodded and sent out Growlithe. Naruto smiled and picked a Pokeball off of his belt. "Go, Kiba!" he called. Out came Kiba the Arcanine.

Kiba looked at the Growlithe across from him and snorted. "This will be easy," he said.

" _Don't underestimate me!"_ the Growlithe yelled, angry at being written off so easily.

Kiba smiled nostalgically at the words. He chuckled. "You remind me of my Trainer, kid. Too bad that you, unlike him, won't be a challenge," he said.

Growlithe growled.

"Kiba, Extremespeed," Naruto ordered.

Kiba shot off faster than a rocket and knocked into the Growlithe. Instantly the Growlithe was knocked out.

Everyone looked surprised. Jenny recalled Growlithe. "You're good, kid. But let's see how well you deal with my next Pokemon! Go, Pidgeotto!" she called as she threw the Pokeball. Out came a Pidgeotto.

Naruto smiled. "Flamethrower," he ordered.

Kiba instantly shot out a white hot Flamethrower at the bird. The Pidgeotto had no chance to dodge and got knocked out.

Jenny returned it and released her next Pokémon. She was liking what she saw of this Trainer. But he shouldn't be able to beat her last Pokémon. "Go, Blastoise!" she called.

Naruto smirked. So, she thought that Kiba would have trouble with a Water Type? Please, all of his Pokémon were almost immune to the Types that they were weak to.

"Heh, Kiba, Thunder Fang," he ordered.

"What?!" he heard all four yell in surprise.

"You got it!" Kiba called and launched himself at the Blastoise. He clamped down with lightning infused fangs on Blastoise's neck. Blastoise got knocked out.

Jenny returned her Pokémon in shock. Then she grinned. She approached Naruto and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, young man, you are definitely the person that we've been looking for! Nel may go with you. I'm sure that she will learn a lot from you," she said.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you. Kiba, you did well. Return!" he said.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "It wasn't hard," he said as he was recalled. Naruto smiled as he clipped the ball to his belt. He turned to Ruby and Nel.

"Alright, some rules! One, don't expect me to cook for you. I can't even cook for myself. Two, don't expect me to pay for clothing and the like for you. I'm broke. Three, if it looks like I'm having a good dream, Do Not Wake Me Up! Four, Do Not anger my Pokémon. I am not going to stop them from getting their revenge. They won't hurt you too badly, mostly they'll prank you. But still, you don't want them to prank you. Got it?" he asked.

The girls nodded happily. Except for the third rule they all made sense, but they were grateful so they would obey all of his rules.

He grinned. "Okay then. Get yourselves packed and then meet me at the edge of the City. I'll be waiting," he said.

He felt the air rush past him and all he saw where those girls were was a dust cloud. He cracked up. When he was done he looked at Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. "I will take care of them. I promise," he said.

The mothers nodded. "We know that you will. Thank you," Joy said.

He smiled and nodded. Then he went to wait at the edge while the mothers went to help their daughters to pack. He waited for ten minutes leaning up against the wall, looking through his Pokedex as he had already scanned his friends. Ino the Sylveon was curled up by his feet, taking a nap.

He heard the girls approach him and he returned Ino, who whined in annoyance. He smiled at that. He then smiled at Ruby and Nel. "You ready?" he asked.

They nodded with huge grins on their faces. "Absolutely!" Nel said.

"Alright then, let's go!" he said. He turned and began to walk away and they followed him without hesitation.

"So, Naruto, what Pokémon do you have?" Nel asked.

He smiled. "I have a lot. I have thirty one, all of whom are with me. Say," he said, stopping. He turned to them. "Was your plan just to travel or enter into Gym battles and the Pokémon League?" he asked.

They looked at each other. "Um, Gym battles," Ruby said.

He groaned slightly in annoyance at the thought of walking back to Pallet Town, then he smiled. "Alright. We have to get you registered as Trainers before you can do that. To do that, we have to go to Pallet Town," he said.

They glanced at each other again. Nel rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Whoops?"

He laughed and turned on his heel. "Let's go get you registered," he said.

They giggled and followed him. On their way out of the city they waved at Jenny. She shook her head with a smile, knowing what they were doing.

Within an hour they got to Pallet Town. He led them to the lab. Within half an hour they were back out each with a Pokedex and registered into the system. They started to walk back to Viridian.

On their way they saw a scorched bike. Puzzled, they walked on. Seeing a flock of knocked out Spearow Naruto understood.

"Someone on a bike that had an Electric Type and while fighting the Spearow the bike got destroyed, so they left it," he said.

They nodded in understanding. They got to Viridian City in time to see Jenny on her bike taking a boy that Naruto recognized as Ash to the Pokémon Center.

He shrugged and continued walking. They followed him. They were out of the City within minutes. Naruto scanned the area, looking for wild Pokémon.

"So, will you tell us what Pokémon that you have? You have an Arcanine, of course, but what others do you have?" Ruby asked.

He turned to smile at her, making Nel frown and Ruby blush. "You'll see along the way when we stop," he said, winking at them, making both of them blush.

He turned forward and saw the forest ahead of them. 'Hmm, perhaps I'll find a good Pokémon in here,' he thought.

They entered Viridian Forest and he began to scanned the forest, looking for good Pokémon. He saw a shadow behind a tree a few minutes in. All three of them were silent so that they would not scare off the Pokémon. The Pokémon came out from behind the tree and revealed itself as an emerald Scyther.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. This was a Shiny Scyther. Scyther by themselves were rare, but a Shiny one? And he'd found one? He stepped forward and it put itself into a battle position.

" _You fit the description of the Protector of the Forest. Battle me. If you can beat me then I will let you capture me,"_ he said.

He nodded. Knowing that none of his female Pokémon could battle besides Ino and Tsunade, he chose Tsunade the Sableye. She looked around and spotted the Scyther. She turned to face Naruto and gave him a deadpanned look. "Your insane luck starts up again," she said flatly.

He laughed and nodded. She turned to face the Scyther. She grinned. This was her first battle as a Trainer's Pokémon and she was excited.

"Tsunade, punch him," he said.

Tsunade gained a bloodthirsty look on her face, scaring the Scyther. In a blur Tsunade attacked. In one punch that left a crater in the ground with the Scyther's body, the Scyther was knocked out.

Tsunade looked bored. "If I wasn't so used to that then this would be disappointing," she said.

Naruto laughed again and threw a Pokeball at the Scyther. It didn't even put up a struggle and was instantly caught, apparently remembering his promise. He picked up the ball and clipped that onto his necklace. He turned to Tsunade and smiled. "Thanks, Tsunade. Rest," he said and recalled her.

He turned to Ruby and Nel, who were staring at him in shock. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're surprised at that when I took out all of Officer Jenny's with one Pokémon with one hit each?"

Blushing they shook their heads. He smiled at them. "Well, let's continue," he said and he led the way through the Forest. They didn't hesitate to follow him.

They were not out of the forest when night fell, so they set up camp and Naruto made food for the Pokémon while Ruby cooked dinner for herself and Nel. Naruto ate the dinner that Delia had given to him.

"Naruto, didn't you say that you couldn't cook? So, how can you make Pokémon food?" Nel asked.

He smiled at her. "Well, I've spent eleven years cooking for my Pokémon. Pokémon food is the only edible thing that I can make. I kinda got used to eating it myself," he said.

"Oh. That makes sense," she said.

He let out his Pokémon, to the shock of his travel companions. All of his Pokémon, besides Scyther, crowded around him, even the most reserved of his friends. Some nuzzled their heads against him, or rubbed against him, or the human like ones hugged him. Some just stood next to him. Then they went off to eat their food.

"Wow! They're really affectionate towards you," Ruby said, kind of surprised.

"Well, he did say that he had them for eleven years, except for Scyther," Nel said.

"Oh yeah," Ruby said, blushing.

She blushed harder and Nel blushed bright red when he gave them a foxy grin.

After dinner they went to bed, after Naruto healed Scyther and he recalled all of them.

III

Naruto sighed with relief as they walked into Pewter City. "Finally, I can challenge the Gym! So can you two," he said.

"Yeah!" "That's right!" the two girls said.

He turned to them. "Do you two want to battle first? Or would you like me to battle him first so that you can see any weaknesses that he has?" he asked.

"You," they both said at the same time. Then they laughed. Despite them having a crush on the same person, they were still best friends and that would never change. However, if another girl crushed on him they wouldn't be happy.

He smiled at them, happy to see that they were happy. He didn't know why, but he felt this growing attraction towards them. Maybe it was because he went without human contact for eleven years. He hoped that this didn't happen with every pretty girl that he saw or that would be a disaster!

"Well then, let's go," he said.

Ruby and Nel smiled as they followed him. That seemed to be his catch phrase over the past week of traveling. It probably wouldn't stay for long though.

They walked into a Pokémon Center first before challenging the Gym as the girls Pokémon were tired. Naruto's were just fine, as always.

On the way in a girl walked out of it, slamming right into them. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Cynthia Shirona, who are you?" she asked.

Naruto looked her up and down. She was blond with gray eyes. She wore a black dress that reached her feet and she had these two hair clips in her hair. She looked about Naruto's age. He thought that she looked very beautiful. Still, it's not like he would launch himself at her and sing poetry.

Shaking off that ridiculous thought, he greeted her with a smile. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a new Trainer but I've had my Pokémon for eleven years now. With me is Nel Jenny and Ruby Joy. They're also new Trainers, but they just caught their Pokémon," he said.

Cynthia smiled at him and looked at him in a way that made Ruby and Nel bristle. She saw this and held back a laugh. Yeesh, it wasn't like she was going to go out with him! Looking back at him, she said, "Well then, maybe we can have a battle. If you've had them for eleven years then they must be strong."

Naruto nodded, smiling back at her. "Sure! They'd love the challenge!" he said. He wasn't stupid, he knew that the person in front of him was the Sinnoh Champion and he couldn't wait to test his friends against her Pokémon.

They found a Battle Area near the Pokecenter and stood on each side. "A full six on six sound fine to you?" Naruto asked.

Cynthia was surprised, she didn't think that he had that many, being a new Trainer and all. She nodded. "Yes, that's fine. I'll send out first, then whoever loses their Pokémon has to send out first. There is no time limit. Are these rules okay with you?" she asked.

He nodded and watched as she sent out her Garchomp. He smiled. Let's see, Ino would do well against the dual Dragon Type. "Ino, Battlefront," he called, throwing out her Pokeball. She was the only girl besides Tsunade that could battle and Tsunade had gotten her turn against Scyther.

Ino came out smiling and eager to battle. She seemed surprised when she saw a fully evolved Dragon type. She grinned viciously, knowing that just because it would battle her it would give it a crutch.

"I'm ready, Naruto!" she said, getting into a battle stance.

"What Pokémon is that?" Cynthia asked. "I've never seen one before."

Naruto smiled. "I'm not surprised. She comes from an Eevee that has a good relationship with their Trainer and knows a Fairy Type move. She's a Sylveon," he said.

She looked impressed. "Not bad. I've never fought a Fairy Type before, I didn't even know about them before! Well, let's get this battle underway! Garchomp, Dragon Rage!" she said.

"Ino, Dazzling Gleam!" Naruto called out.

Ino nodded and dodged the Dragon Rage. He had told them a long time ago that he wanted them to dodge if possible whenever an attack was launched at them. So she did. Then she launched Dazzling Gleam which hit the Garchomp and knocked it out.

Cynthia looked shocked as she recalled her Pokémon. "Nobody's managed to take out Garchomp in one hit before! Your Ino is really strong!" she said.

"Flattery gets you nowhere," Naruto and Ino said at the same time, smiling.

Cynthia laughed, not able to understand Ino but amused all the same. "Well then, Spiritomb, Battle Dance!" she said, throwing out a Pokeball.

On the field appeared a Spiritomb that looked ready to battle. _"Did Garchomp lose? That's rare!"_ she said as she looked at Ino.

Ino grinned. "That's right! I defeated him! Although, Naruto will probably switch me now. Won't you, Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. In her head she heard, _'You are strong against Spiritomb since it's part Dark Type. Besides, I think that she needs a taste of her own medicine, losing to someone who hasn't lost a single Pokémon,'_ he said. Then he winked and she nodded.

She went back to grinning. "Well, I guess not," she said happily, her Pokémon nature and her friendship to Naruto making her want to win the battle.

Naruto called out an order first. "Dazzling Gleam!"

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Cynthia countered.

Ino tried to hit her opponent but it dodged out of the way and tried to hit her with Shadow Ball. She dodged and waited for the next order.

"Get in close and use Dazzling Gleam again!" Naruto ordered.

Ino did as Naruto said and got close before the Spiritomb could react and used her attack. Spiritomb fainted in that one hit.

Cynthia's eyes were wide. 'Two Pokémon down and he's lost none? How strong are Trainers from Kanto? Alright, then I'll use her!' she thought as she threw out her next Pokemon. "Roserade, Battle Dance!"

"Now you're switching me out, right?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded. "Ino, come back. Shino, Battlefront!" he called.

Ino was called back into her ball and he tossed out Shino the Venomoth. Shino looked at him. "A Battle? Very well, what first?" he asked.

"Psychic!" Naruto called. Shino nodded and attacked with Psychic.

"Roserade, Dodge!" Cynthia called out desperately. She knew that with the strength of his Pokémon that if that attack hit then it would be all over for Roserade.

Roserade jumped back in an attempt to dodge and she managed. "Hyper Beam!" Cynthia ordered. It was a desperate attack but she hoped that it would hit.

"Bug Buzz!" Naruto ordered before the Hyper Beam could power up fully. Shino nodded again and flapped his wings, making a horrible buzzing sound that hurt Roserade and knocked her out.

Cynthia grit her teeth as she called back her Roserade. She knew what the problem was. She'd spent so much time defeating all of her opponents with just Garchomp that she'd neglected to train hard to continue to get stronger.

"Ok, Glaceon, Battle Dance!" she called out, thinking that she might get the upper hand and faint one of his Pokémon.

That was not to be, however, as Naruto called Shino back and sent out Konohamaru the Infernape. "Kono, Battlefront!"

Konohamaru sent a feral smile over to the Glaceon, hoping to intimidate her, even though Intimidate was not his Ability. It didn't work that well, but she seemed to be a bit nervous.

"Alright, start off with Mach Punch!" Naruto ordered.

"You got it, Boss!" Konohamaru said and he lunged forward, crossing the distance between the two in less than a second, instantly planting his fist into Glaceon's cheek, sending her flying backwards.

She got back up slowly, turning to glare at him.

"How old are you?" Konohamaru asked her.

" _Five years, and I am a Champion's Pokémon! I will not lose!"_ Glaceon shouted.

Konohamaru smiled sadly. "Sorry, little one, but I will win. I've been training for eleven years now," he said.

Glaceon looked terrified, finally realizing how screwed she was. Then she stood up tall, determination shining in her eyes. _"I will not give up, even if I lose! That is my Pokémon way!"_ she shouted.

Naruto and Konohamaru froze in shock at the familiar words. Konohamaru turned to Naruto. "Please don't make me battle her, Boss," he said.

Glaceon looked furious. _"Don't you dare leave this battle!"_ she demanded.

Konohamaru turned back around with a smile on his face. "Well then, if that is what you wish, I will continue to battle you," he said.

Glaceon grinned. " _Good!"_ she declared.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!" Cynthia called, sensing that they were done talking.

"Flame Wheel!" Naruto ordered.

Glaceon shot an Ice Beam from her mouth at Konohamaru, but missed as he dodged, making her lose sight of him. Then she felt him slam into her and that was all she knew.

Naruto grinned. "She was a tough one!" he said. "She lasted two hits!"

'Only because you didn't use a fire move first,' Cynthia thought as she nodded to him. She called Glaceon back and threw out Milotic.

Naruto called back Konohamaru and threw out his next Pokémon. "Tenzo, Battlefront!"

Tenzo the Sceptile appeared and looked at his opponent. He grinned. "Finally, an official battle! What first, Naruto?"

"Leaf Blade Hurricane!" Naruto ordered.

Tenzo immediately launched himself at Milotic, spinning as he powered up the Leaf Blade.

"Hydro Pump to push him away!" Cynthia ordered, hoping to buy some time to think of a way to beat the Trainer who was currently thrashing her.

Milotic powered up the attack and shot it out, aiming at Tenzo.

"Jump over it!" Naruto ordered.

Tenzo jumped over the attack and collided with Milotic on his way back down. She was thrown back and had swirls in her eyes.

Cynthia sighed. 'The only thing that I have left is Gastrodon, and with that Grass Type I can't beat him. Although, she does have Ice Beam. Maybe I can use that and get in a lucky shot! But then I'd have to go through all of his other Pokémon to win, but at least I'd have taken down one of his Pokémon,' she thought.

Firming up she threw out her last Pokémon. "Gastrodon, Battle Dance!" she called.

"Ice Beam!" she called right off the bat.

Naruto smirked. Nel and Ruby who had seen Kiba go against Jenny's Blastoise and win knew that he would still win this battle despite the Ice type move being strong against Grass types.

"Charge through it and hit it with Leaf Blade!" Naruto ordered.

"Right!" Tenzo nodded firmly and did as ordered.

"What!?" Cynthia asked in shock as she saw Tenzo charge through the Ice Beam without taking damage. She was still in shock as her Gastrodon flew towards her, unconscious. She returned Gastrodon, still in a state of shock.

She looked down, finally understanding how all of her opponents had felt after being defeated by only Garchomp. Granted, he'd used more than one Pokémon, but still. She'd been defeated so thoroughly. He hadn't even had to struggle.

She looked up when a hand fell onto her shoulder. She saw Naruto's smiling face and she blushed. "Hey, don't ever give up. Your Pokémon, especially Glaceon, didn't give up even when they knew that they would lose. I've been training my Pokémon since I was six, of course they've gotten strong! And they were strong even before I caught them! But I'm not trying to brag, I'm trying to make you feel better. Never give up. Your Pokémon, especially Glaceon, would lose some of their respect for you if you did," he said, smiling gently.

She nodded. "You keep saying 'Especially Glaceon', why?" she asked.

He grinned. "Because she never gives up! That's her Pokémon way!" he said with pride.

Odd that he seemed to take pride in her Pokémon. "And how do you know that?" she asked.

He winked and her blush returned. She could see the girls behind him glare at her and she felt like laughing. They'd just met! Why would they like each other so soon?

"Because, I seem to understand Pokémon better than most," he said.

She considered his words and smiled. "Okay then. Well, I guess that I can't quit then. But next time we meet I want another battle! And next time, I'll win!" she said.

He laughed happily. Then he grinned at her. "I'm looking forward to it, and I know that my Pokémon are too," he said.

"So, who's your sixth Pokémon?" she asked.

"Well, if you mean the last one that I would have used in this battle, then it would have been Kankaru, who's a Dusknoir," he said.

She tilted her head at the odd wording. "And if I'd meant otherwise?" she asked.

He smiled again. "Well, I'm allowed to carry up to forty eight Pokémon at a time. I currently only have thirty two. But I chose my Pokémon for this battle before I began because it feels like cheating if I don't, what with the amount that I'm allowed to carry," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

She smiled at him. "Well, that sounds fair," she said.

Naruto recalled Tenzo after praising him, then turned back to Cynthia. "Thank you for the battle. It was nice to have a battle with you, Champion," he said.

She looked shocked again. "Wait, you know who I am?" she asked.

He gave her a crooked grin. "Well, of course. Who else but the Sinnoh Champion is named Cynthia Shirona and uses a Garchomp?" he asked.

She blushed again. "Sorry. I just didn't think that a new Trainer from Kanto would know of me," she said.

He laughed again, though not meanly. "It's alright. I'm sure that you're right for most of us. But I make it my business to know the important figures from each Region," he said.

"He's right. We didn't know who you were," Ruby said, Nel nodding from next to her.

Cynthia smiled at them. "That's okay. It's good to be unknown sometimes. I'm not attacked by fans that way," she said.

Naruto laughed, then he sobered, thinking of his old Village and when they'd mobbed him, wanting to get his autograph after his battle with Nagato. He snapped out of it quickly when he saw the girls look at him with worry.

He smiled again. "Hey, it's nothing. Just memories," he said.

"What type of memories, Naruto?" Nel asked.

Naruto gave a soft smile before he turned to the Pokecenter. "Just memories. I'm going to get my Pokemon healed and rent some rooms for the night. I've got to train Blade before the battle," he said and he walked away. "It was nice to meet you, Cynthia!"

"Nice to meet you, too!" she called after him.

Nel and Ruby looked at each other before they followed Naruto, waving good bye to Cynthia.

That left Cynthia to wonder what was up with Naruto when she made that comment. What had she said? Well, she'd see him again. She planned to anyway.

She would go heal her Pokémon in a little bit. For now... She looked up at the sky, sighing. For now she needed to decide how to fix her training methods for her Pokémon.

III

Naruto walked into the Pokecenter and handed his Pokemon to the Nurse Joy in there. Nel and Ruby came up behind him. Nurse Joy looked at Ruby with surprise. "Ruby! What are you doing here? I thought that your Mother didn't want you to go on your Journey without a Pokémon and a strong Trainer to accompany you!" she asked.

Ruby smiled with joy (No pun intended). "But I have both, Auntie! Naruto here is strong, and I have two Pokémon!" she said, holding up two Pokeballs.

Nurse Joy seemed pleasantly surprised. "Well then, let me heal all of your Pokémon. And you, dear? Who are you?" she asked, turning to Nel.

When Nel introduced herself, Joy turned back to Naruto. "So, you're the young man who is allowed to carry a lot of Pokémon," she said.

Naruto smiled politely. "Yes ma'am," he said.

"Well then, I'm glad that my niece and her friend found you and are traveling with you. You'll definitely keep them in line. I know well how Joy's and Jenny's behave when they're young!" she said, thoroughly embarrassing Ruby and Nel, then she took their Pokémon away to heal them.

Naruto sat down on a bench and began to flick through his Pokedex, looking for Pokémon that he would like to catch and what moves he could teach his Pokémon. Ruby and Nel sat down on either side of him.

"So, who are you going to use in your battle with the Gym Leader?" Nel asked.

He looked at her before going back to his Pokedex. "Blade, as I said earlier," he said.

"No one else?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Not unless Blade goes down. I mean, I just beat a Champion. What use is pitting any of my older Pokemon up against the Gym Leader? It feels like cheating," he said.

They smiled. "Yeah, you're right. So, how are you going to win?" Ruby asked.

"I'll probably teach Blade a Steel Type move, like Steel Wing or Metal Claw. Or both, as only telling him to use one move is repetitive," he said. "Then again, he probably already knows Metal Claw."

They nodded.

The three of them sat there until their Pokémon were ready. Then they collected their Pokémon and headed off to the Training Arena.

Naruto let out Blade the Scyther, who looked at him in confusion. Blade was still getting used to the weights that he was wearing.

"Alright, Blade, this is what we're going to work on today. Steel wing," Naruto said.

Blade nodded and got ready to learn a new move.

III

 **Thank you all! Feel free to tell me what you liked or hated about it.**

 **There is a Poll on my Profile currently for my Pokémon story. Please check it out! You'll have about a month to vote before I close it.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Aisu.**


End file.
